Mujigae :: Lee So Haen
by yamaknae
Summary: Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri saja, ketika Kim Jong Woon atau biasa aku panggil Yesung, melupakan janji yang sangat berarti untukku selama 12 tahun ini. Mmm.. Yah, pokoknya baca ada..
1. Chapter 1

Ne! Ini FF pertama author. Semoga readers ga bingung bacanya yah..

soalnya kadang author juga bingung bacanya *ditendang readers*

Yah, pokoknya happy reading~!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 1

A Friendship

**Prolog**

"Aku akan terus menjagamu", ujarnya disebuah taman kecil didekat rumah sambil menggengam tanganku.

"Pembohong… Besok pasti kau sudah lupa dengan perkataanmu ini. Apa yang kau makan tadi pagi saja, pasti sudah kau lupakan juga", sergahku dan memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Tidak aku pasti akan meningat janji ini seumur hidupku", tukasnya dengan wajah serius.

"Janji…", tambahnya menyodorkan jari kelingking kepadaku.

"Baiklah, semoga janjimu ini, tidak kau langgar", jawabku sambil tersenyum dan menyambut jarinya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengannya.

Setelah itu kami berdua pulang bersama-sama kerumah, sambil bergandengan tangan dan melewati salju yang telah meumpuk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-12 tahun kemudian-

"Hei! Kau ingin pergi jam berapa? Kita bias terlambat masuk kelas! Hari ini yang mengajar itu Jun Soo seongsaeng! Kalau terlambat, habislah nilai kita!", teriak seorang pria dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Sebentar lagi aku akan turun!", teriakku dari dalam kamar.

Dengan cepat aku menguncir rambut coklatku, mengambil beberapa buku untuk mata kuliah hari ini, memasukkannya kedalam tas dan bergegas memakai sepatu. Usai memakai sepatu, aku segera keluar dari rumah dan ternyata pria yang meneriakiku, telah menunggu didepan pintu.

"Lee So Haen, kau telah membuatku menunggu lebih dari 1 jam. Apa yang kau lakukan didalam, hah?", tanyanya sambil berdiri sok angkuh dengan wajah agak kesal.

"Hey! Asal kau tahu Kim Jong Woon! Rumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa! Tidak seperti rumahmu yang penuh dengan pembantu, sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah mengurus keperluanmu dan membersihkan rumah!", jawabku dengan kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku Jong Woon! Itu mengingatkanku dengan burung tetangga kita yang mati tertembak", ujarnya marah-marah, karena tidak senang dipanggil dengan nama aslinya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang Jun Soo seongsaeng bisa mengamuk nanti", tukasku ingin menghentikan perkelahian yang selalu terjadi saat kami berdua ingin ke kampus.

"Cih! Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi sekarang", katanya kesal, lalu pergi ke sebuah mobil merah yang telah terparkir didepan rumahku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya.

*Di dalam Mobil*

"Hey Jong Woon aku…", kataku ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dipotong olehnya.

"Yesung! Panggil aku Yesung! Jika kau memanggilku Jong Woon lagi, akan kutinggalkan kau disini So Haen!", potongnya sambil marah-marah.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Yesung, semalam aku bermimpi", ujarku kepada Yesung yang dari tadi menyetir mobil sambil marah-marah. "Apa?", tanyanya.

"Aku bermimpi tentang janjimu saat kita berumur 6 tahun, ditaman saat turun salju",ujarku padanya.

"Hah?", jawabnya, sebuah jawaban yang singkat dan jelas namun mengandung arti bahwa ia sudah lupa dengan janji itu.

"Janji? Bukannya aku sudah menepati janji itu?", jawabnya keheranan.

Awalnya aku cukup senang, karena ia masih mengingat janji yang telah berlalu 12 tahun lamanya, namun kesenangan itu hancur ketika ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Janji yang aku harus makan paprika dan wortelkan?", lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam memandangnya, tak menyangka ia telah melupakan janji yang begitu penting. "Sudahlah… Lupakan…", ujarku menghela napas, kecewa dengan jawabannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, gerbang Goryeo Daehakgyo (Korea University) telah terlihat dan akhirnya kami sampai di kampus. Kami berdua turun dari mobil dan pergi kekelas bersama.

Semua orang tidak ada yang heran melihat kebersamaan kami, maklum sejak kecil kami selalu bersama-sama. Sehingga orang-orang selalu berpikir dimana ada aku, disitulah ada Yesung. Jurusan yang kami pilih pun sama, Jurusan Kesenian.

Akhirnya, kami tiba dikelas. Tiba-tiba Yesung berhenti "Ssstt…", bisiknya "… sepertinya Jun Soo seongsaeng telah dating! Suaranya terdengar samar-samar! Habislah kita!", kata Yesung pelan.

"Heh? Yang benar? Coba kita intip dulu", tukasku, padahal aku sendiri juga ketakutan jika beliau telah ", datang.

Dan ternyata benar! Jun Soo seongsaeng sudah ada dikelas. "Ne, kita sudah sampai disini, mana mungkin kita bolos. Masuk diam-diam yah?", ujar Yesung berpendapat.

"Mmm… Baiklah, tapi kau yang masuk duluan", tukasku.

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, kami berdua merangkak dari arah pintu masuk dan kebetulan Jun Soo seongsaeng sedang menulis dipapan.

Seluruh mahasiswa-mahasiswi dikelas pun membantu kami, seperti saat Jun Soo seongsaeng menoleh kebelakang, salah satu dari mereka memberikan isyarat untuk kami agar berhenti dan kebetulan tempart duduk kami ada didepan, sehingga membuat kami sedikit kesulitan untuk masuk. Saat sudah hamper sampai ditempat kami, tiba-tiba aku melihat Yesung yang berada didepanku, kepalanya dilempar sebuah spidol.

"Kim Jong Woon-sshi, Lee So Haen-sshi, apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?", tanyanya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Yesung melirik kearahku yang masih merangkak dilantai, tatapannya seperti mengatakan

"Habislah kita!". Dengan cepat aku segera berdiri, melihat Yesung yang telah berdiri.

"Ka…Kami…", jawabku gagap, jujur saja, aku jarang dimarahi dosen, bahkan aku termasuk siswi kesayangan.

Hal ini bisa membuat reputasiku hancur dimata para dosen.

"Kemarin malam, kami membuat suatu karya seni bersama, sehingga kami telat bangun. Mianhamnida seongsaeng", ujar Yesung lalu membungkuk.

Aku pun ikut membungkuk, awalnya aku berpikir beliau akan marah, ternyata tidak!

Ia malah menepuk punggung kami berdua, "bagus-bagus, teruslah berkarya Jong Woon-sshi! So Haen-sshi! Hahahahahaha…", kata beliau. Lalu kami segera duduk dibangku kami.

"Pssst…! Sebenarnya kalian berdua ngapain? Sampai kurang tidur", Tanya Eun Sa. Kim Eun Sa adalah temanku semasa SMA, ia memiliki rambut hitam yang tergerai indah.

"Kim Eun Sa, kami tidak melakukan apapun tadi malam, itu hanya alasannya saja agar tidak dimarahi oleh seongsaeng", jawabku.

"Ne! Kalian berdua diam! Seongsaeng mulai waspada tuh!", peringat Kim Ryeowook yang duduk dibelakang Eun Sa. Kebetulan Eun Sa duduk disampingku sehingga ia lebih leluasa untuk berbicara denganku.

"Ish! Berisik sekali kau Ryeowook!", sergah Eun Sa kesal. Setelah 2 jam, akhirnya kelas Jun Soo seongsaeng usai, sebelum ia keluar kelas, ia sempat berbicara dengan Yesung.

"Apa yang dia katakan?", tanya Kim Jaejoong yang sedang duduk-duduk. Yesung segera mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku, ia berkata," Dia mau karya seni kita".

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang mau kita berikan kepadanya?", tanyaku.

"Ucapannya sih, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan", jawab Yesung dengan santai.

"Astagaaa…! Kaaauuu!", ujarku ingin marah, karena kelakuannya. "Aigoo… Kalian berdua ini selalu bersama, tapi tidak pernah akur. Contohlah kami berdua dan kami akur-akur saja", kata Tae Ra.

Jung Tae Ra adalah temanku semasa SMA, ia berparas elok dan tinggi, tingginya melebihi kami tentunya. Ya… ucapannya benar. Ia bersama kekasihnya Lee Hyukjae atau biasa kami panggil Eunhyuk, telah lama bersama, mereka kuliah di jurusan kesenian juga.

Bahkan mereka berdua sama-sama model, jadi tak heran, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. "Kami tidak seperti kalian berdua", ujarku menghela napas.

"Kalian berdua seperti tidak pernah diasuh oleh orang tua saja", tutur Eunhyuk sambil tertawa kecil dan merangkul Tae Ra.

DEG! Aku mengerti maksud Eunhyuk hanya bergurau, tapi perkatannya benar.

Kami bukannya tidak pernah diasuh orang tua, tapi kami kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua. Hubungan kedua orang tuaku tidak harmonis, sejak kecil aku selalu melihat mereka bertengkar dari balik pintu, namun mereka tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku.

Keesokan paginya mereka berdua tidak bertegur sapa, namun aku hanya bisa diam. Lain halnya dengan Yesung, kedua orang tuanya sibuk pulang pergi keluar negeri, sehingga ia jarang bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan segala keperluannya diurus oleh seorang ahjussi kepercayaan orang tuanya.

Dan hanya Yesunglah yang mengetahui keadaan keluargaku ini, aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya.

"Diam kau monyet gunung!", ejek Yesung ke Eunhyuk.

Walaupun terlihat berkelahi, namun sebenarnya mereka berdua hanya bergurau.

"Manusia dingin lebih baik ke kutub! Main bareng beruangnya!", timpal Eunhyuk.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik berdebat, tiba-tiba Eun Sa berkata, " So Haen! Harusnya kau merasa beruntung".

"Beruntung? Beruntung kenapa?", tanyaku heran.

"Kau tahu? Yesung itu banyak penggemarnya. Dia cukup tampan, pintar, kaya lagi. Dan baik tentunya",tutur Eun Sa.

"Hah? Baik? Mustahil! Hampir setiap hari kami berkelahi", jawabku kaget. "Yaah… Tapi tadi ia melindungimu dari Seongsaeng kan? Lalu pergi denganmu setiap hari", kata Eun Sa dengan yakin.

Namun aku hanya bisa diam saja. Diam-diam aku melirik kearah Yesung yang duduk disampingku.

Wajahnya memang tampan, rambutnya panjang hingga sedikit melewati kerahnya. Gaya berpakaiannya pun cukup fashionable. Tapi yang membuatku heran, ia tidak pernah dekat dengan wantita manapun selain dengan ketiga temanku.

"Apa lihat-lihat?", tanya Yesung yang menyadari kalau dirinya dari tadi aku pandang dan membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Eh… Emm… Tidak ada apa-apa", jawabku memalingkan wajah.

"Kalian berdua memang aneh", ujar Jaejoong. "Kau lebih aneh!", sahut Yesung langsung membuang muka.

"Mulut tajam seperti ini dibilang Eun Sa baik? Mungkin Eun Sa salah makan tadi pagi", kataku didalam hati. "Mana Ryeowook dan Young Sun?" tanya TaeRa.

"Mereka sedang kekantin", jawabku singkat. Lalu kami segera keluar, ketaman untuk duduk-duduk.

Saat ini kami tengah menikmati indahnya taman kampus kami, dibawah sebuah pohon rindang.

Tertanam berbagai jenis pohon, ada angin sepoi-sepoi, suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk bersantai.

Tiba-tiba Young Sun dan Ryeowook datang sambil membawa kantung besar. Shin Young Sun adalah temanku semasa SMA. Ia berambut pendek namun selalu dikuncir 2 dan memiliki mata yang indah.

"Ayo Ryeowook! Masa cuma membawa 10 kaleng minuman, wajahmu sudah terlihat letih?", tanya Young Sun.

"Kau pikir ini ringan, hah? Bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikanku membawanya", jawab Ryeowook dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena membawa banyak barang ditambah lagi dengan buku-buku yang dibawanya didalam ransel hitamnya.

"Dasar lemah…!" ejek Young Sun.

"Sini biar aku bantu", kata Eunhyuk menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Phew… Rasanya tanganku mau patah. Dia sama sekali tidak mau membantuku, padahal ia hanya membawa tas berisi buku-buku pelajaran", keluh Ryeowook sambil mengambil posisi nyaman dibawah pohon.

"Kau mau tanganku patah? Kim Ryeowook sungguh tega! Kau tega!", kata Young Sun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hah? Ja… Jangan menangis! Aku hanya bergurau!", kata Ryeowook panic dan duduk mendekati Young Sun.

"Ya ampun Young Sun, hanya gara-gara itu kau menangis? Yang benar saja?" ledek Tae Ra yang sebenarnya ia juga khawatir kalu Young Sun benar-benar menangis.

Sejujurnya kami benar-benar kaget saat itu, Young Sun terkenal tidak gampang menangis, bahkan saat dirumah hantu festival sekolah, ia tidak ketakutan sedikit pun, sampai-sampai si hantu mengikutinya karena penasaran.

"Young Sun, Ryeowook tidak...", bujuk Jaejoong.

"T-E-R-T-I-P-U", kata Young Sun sambil tertawa jahil karena dapat menipu semuanya.

"Kau! Aku khawatir bodoh!", tutur Tae Ra kesal.

"Hebatkan aktingku? Nanti aku akan mencoba ikut casting! Hahahahhaha…", kata Young Sun penuh kemenangan "… tapi kau tidak suka melihatmu mengeluh seperti itu Ryeowook", tambahnya.

"Uuh… Baiklah… Mianhe", ujar Ryeowook mengacak-acak rambutnya, mungkin karena stress.

"Ne! Eun Sa, So Haen, Tae Ra! Sepulang ini, ayo pergi kerumahku, ada yang ingin kuceritakan", ajak Young Sun.

"Tidak bisa! So Haen harus pergi bersamaku!", sergah Yesung. "Memangnya kita mau kemana?", tanyaku heran. "Mm… Entahlah. Tidak tahu", jawab Yesung kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan So Haen kerumahku!", ujar Young Sun.

Yesung menatap Young Sun dan Young Sun membalas tatapannya dengan tajam, hingga akhirnya Yesung berkata, "Baiklah… Kau boleh pergi So Haen".

"Kau tidak mengajak kami Young Sun?", tanya Eunhyuk.

"Laki-laki dilarang datang hari ini! Weeeek!", jawab Young Sun yang dengan sukses membuat Eunhyuk ngambek.

Seusai menghabiskan minuman yang dibawa Young Sun dan Ryeowook, aku, Tae Ra, Young Sun dan Eun Sa , pergi meninggalkan ke-4 namja yang masih duduk-duduk dibawah pohon.

-Dirumah Young Sun (tepatnya dikamarnya)-

"Ne, Young Sun, apa yang mau kau ceritakan?", tanya Eun Sa yang sedang bersantai.

Kamar Young Sun terhitung cukup besar dengan berbagai macam buku didalamnya. Young Sun mempunyai motto "Hanya sekedar dikelilingi buku-buku, aku bisa merasakan kehebatan dari ilmu pengetahuan", dan hal ini memang bisa dibuktikan oleh Young Sun, ia adalah seorang siswa yang cerdas.

"Kalian kenal Heesica dari jurusan Ilmu Politik?", tanya Young Sun.

"Aah… Heesica. Aku tahu, dia cukup populer. Kenapa?", tanyaku.

"Kudengar ia menyukai salah satu dari ke-4 namja yang selalu bersama-sama kita", tutur Young Sun serius. "MWOO?", teriak kami ber-3,kaget karena ada yang mau dengan salah satu namja itu.

"Yang pasti dia tidak akan mengincar Eunhyuk kan? Dia milikku dari dulu, sekarang sampai kapan pun!", kata Tae Ra agak panic takut kekasihnya berpindah hati.

"Kurasa Heesica tidak akan menyukai Eunhyuk. Itu mustahil", ujar Eun Sa.

"Ne? Eunhyuk itu tampan, seorang model lagi, wajar ia punya banyak penggemar", kataku singkat.

"Ya, dia memang tampan. Tapi sikapnya itubenar-benar seperti monyet. Apalagi kalau kita sudah kenal dekat dengannya", jawab Eun Sa dengan bangga.

Seketika Eun Sa dilempari dengan boneka-boneka yang ada dikamar Young Sun oleh Tae Ra.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi khawatir dengan gosip seperti itu?", tanyaku pelan dan Tae Ra serta Eun Sa menghentikan tingkahnya. "Sebenarnya aku..", ujar Young Sun malu-malu.

"Kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka kan?", tanya Tae Ra.

Wajah Young Sun memerah seketika.

Karena terlalu lama menunggu jawaban dari Young Sun, Tae Ra memakan kue, aku menyeruput secangkir the dan Eun Sa menuangkan the kecangkirnya.

"Ya… Aku memang menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Yaitu Jaejoong", ujar Young Sun malu-malu

. Secara spontan aku meyemburkan minumanku, Tae Ra tersedak, dan the Eun Sa menjadi luber.

"Beneran? Serius?", tanyaku sembari mengelap bibirku.

"Aku…", tutur Young Sun denag wajah serius.

"… Aku…", kami ber-3 mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku berhasil menipu kalian semua", kata Young Sun dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gimana?

Bingungkan? Masih geje? Ga ngerti alurnya? Panjang? *Ya iyalah, ada 2000 lebih karakter

Sama author juga bingung *plak*

maaf, kalo kurang memuaskan, maklum, masih pertama kali! XD

masih ada chapter ke-2 nya...

Yang uda baca harap **review** yaah~! Biar tau letak salahnya

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Yaa... setelah berhari-hari ngetik malem-malem sambil makan kripik bareng Yesung oppa(?), chapter ke-2nya selesai...

Happy reading yo~!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 2

A SACRIFICE

"Young Suuun! Apa kau tau, kalau hak sepatuku cukup tebal?", tanya Tae Ra dengan geram.

"Apa boleh aku pinjam salah satu bukumu yang paling tebal untuk memukul kepalamu yang sudah tidak beres itu?", ujarku tertipu untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini.

Saat aku dan Tae Ra bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Young Sun, tiba-tiba Eun Sa berkata, "Kupikir kau bersungguh-sungguh, aku lega ternyata kau hanya bergurau Young Sun," kata Eun Sa. Perkataannya itu membuat kami tertarik dan meranjak mendekatinya.

"Lega? Berarti kau menyukai Jaejoong?", tanya Tae Ra. "Eh… eh…", jawab Eun Sa gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"Ne… Kupikir kau cocok dengannya. Kau mungil, lucu dan cukup imut sedangkan Jaejoong cool, baik, tampan dan perhatian. Kau pasti akan bahagia dengannya Eun Sa", kataku panjang lebar.

"So Haen, kau tidak lesbi kan?", tanya Young Sun dengan senyum iseng.

"Biar kupukul kepalamu sekarang Young Sun!", kataku dan mulai pergi mencari buku yang paling tebal yang bisa kutemui, sementara Young Sun sibuk melindungi dirinya.

"Eun Sa, bagaimana? Jadi bagaimana? Kau benar-benar menyukai Jaejoong?", tanya Tae Ra yang masih tenang.

"Nde… Bisa dikatakan seperti itu", jawab Eun Sa malu-malu.

"Aigo! Eun Sa ternyata sudah besar! Jangan-jangan nanti kau duluan yang akan menikah duluan daripada kita!", ujarku yang telah menemukan buku yang cukup tebal dan mulai berjalan mendekati Young Sun.

"So Haen… Kau tidak serius ingin memukulku menggunakan buku ensiklopedi itu kan?", tanya Young Sun yang berusaha melarikan dirinya.

"Kurasa, tidak! Aku akan tetap memukulmu Shin Young Sun!", kataku dengan senyuman maut dan siap memukul Young Sun untuk melampiaskan kemarahan.

Drrr–! "So Haen, ponselmu bergetar", tutur Tae Ra yang kebetulan duduk didekat tasku. Aku bergegas mengambil ponselku dan meninggalkan Young Sun. Aku melihat kearah layar ponselku.

"Siapa?", tanya Eun Sa. "Biasa… Jong Woon", jawabku pelan dan mengangkat teleponnya. "

Mwo?", tanyaku singkat. "Ne, kau dimana? Aku menunggu sekarang", jawabnya diseberang sana.

"Hei! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku!", kataku kesal karena Yesung suka berbuat seenaknya seperti mengatur hidupku, tapi anehnya aku tetap mengikuti keinginannya.

"Kau tau sekarang jam berapa?", tanyanya pelan.

"Jam setengah 9 malam? Kenapa?", tanyaku ketus.

"Sebenarnya aku belum pulang dari tadi, dan aku sama sekali belum ada menyentuh makanan, makanan yang terakhir aku sentuh yang tadi dibawa oleh Ryeowook dan Young Sun.

"Aku lapar…", katanya sangat memelas.

"omona! Apa saja yang tadi kau lakukan? Arraso, aku keluar sekarang", jawabku sambil menghela napas lalu menutup ponselku.

"Kenapa Yesung?", tanya Young Sun. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, dia belum makan", jawabku singkat sambil membereskan barang-barangku.

"Kau seperti megurus kucing saja, bukannya dia banyak pembantu? Kenapa ia bergantung kepadamu?", tanya Young Sun lagi.

"Ntahlah, aku juga heran. Tapi kau sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri…", jawabku, "… baiklah, aku pulang dulu, annyeonghi gyeseyo!", tambahku lalu Young Sun ikut menemaniku hingga kedepan pagar.

Kulihat mobil merah milik Yesung telah menunggu didepan pagar. "Baiklah Young Sun, aku pulang dulu, gomawo!", tuturku.

"So Haen, aku memang hanya berbohong soal Jaejoong tapi aku benar-benar menyukai salah satu dari mereka", ujar Young Sun sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku mendengar pengakuan Young Sun. Tak lama setelah itu aku langsung berabjak masuk kedalam mobil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Didalam mobil-

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah aku dan yang lainnya pergi kerumah Young Sun?", tanyaku kepada Yesung.

"Hah? Kami duduk-duduk dibawah pohon, ketiduran, lalu dibangunkan oleh satpam kampus gara-gara gerbang sudah mau ditutup", uajr Yesung panjang lebar.

"Jadi kalian berempat ketiduran hingga lupa makan? Kenapa kau tidak makan dulu sebelum kesini?", tanyaku singkat.

"Mmm… Kupikir kau juga belum makan sepertiku, jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi makan bersamamu", kata Yesung sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jinjja? Kau bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirikan? Aku bukan Ibumu", kataku.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Yesung yang biasanya keras berubah menjadi lembut dan memandangku sembari menyetir, "Kau tau? Kedua orang tuaku jarang kutemui, yang ada hanya seorang ajusshi cerewet beserta pembantu yang lain. Cuma kau satau-satunya gadis yang berada didekatku dan bisa membuatku merasa nyaman, wajarkan kalau aku selalu ingin bersamamu?", tuturnya.

Seketika wajahku menjadi panas dan merah, aku cukup kaget mendengarnya. "Pabbo! Tetap saja…", ujarku namun dipotong olehnya. "… Selain itu mana bisa kau hidup tanpa bersamaku! Huahahahahahaha…!".

"Heh! Pede sekali? Dengar yah! Aku sudah dewasa, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menikah dengan seorang namja dan meninggalkanmu!", pekikku yang kesal mendengar perkataannya yang seolah-olah aku bergantung kepadanya.

"Aah… Bawel! Kau lihat saja nanti!", ancamnya. Saat suasana diantara kami berdua serius, tiba-tiba perut Yesung bunyi, "Aku lapar…", tuturnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan sekarang. Jangan sampai nanti kau sakit dan membuat ajusshi kerepotan", ajakku.

" Arra… Arra… ditempat biasa yah?", tanyanya lagi. "Nde, asal kau makan dengan benar!", jawabku.

"Cerewet…", gumamnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, kami berdua tiba di sebuah tempat makan. Jujur saja, aku menyukai tempat ini karena suasananya yang indah, terletak diseberang sungai Han, disetiap meja terdapat 3 batang lilin yang menyala walau cuma dimalam hari, disebrang sungai terdapat sebuah taman ria, sehingga pada malam hari, biang lala yang berputar dan taman ria yang penuh dengan gemerlap cahaya lampu terlihat begitu indah. Yang pertama kali mengajakku kesini adalah Yesung, entah bagaimana ia dapat menemukan tempat ini, namun aku sangat menyukainya.

-Ditempat makan-

"Eoseo oseyo! Mwol dowa deurilkkayo?", tanya salah seorang pelayan.

"Nae, tolong 2 meja untuk 2 orang, sekalian buku menunya", tuturlu kepada pelayan itu.

Lalu pelayan itu menunjukkan meja untuk kami yang tepat dipinggir sungai dan memberikan buku menu.

"Aku ingin bulgogi dan bibimbap", kata Yesung lalu menutup buku menu. "Mmm… Aku minta saengchae, minumnya 2 jus jeruk yah", kataku singkat.

Aku memilih jus jeruk karena aku tahu Yesung sangat menyukai jus jeruk, sehingga jika kami makan berdua, ia tidak pernah memesan minuman karena aku sudah tau apa yang disukainya dan akan memesannya.

Lalu saat menunggu pesanan, aku memandangi keindahan suasana yang aku lihat saat ini, namun aku dikejutkan oleh Yesung yang tiba-tiba berkata,"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Young Sun?". "Kami hanya ngobrol-ngobrol saja. Tidak ada hal yang khusus. Kenapa?", tanyaku kembali. "Ani. Hanya ingin tahu saja", jawabnya singkat sambil menunduk.

Aneh, tidak biasanya dia sepertiini, kalau aku bilang hanya ngobrol-ngobrol saja, pasti dia akan langsung mencelaku, mungkin dia terlalu lapar hingga tidak ada tenaga.

Tak lama setelah itu, pesanan kami datang. Saat aku sedang sibuk memakan makananku, diam-diam aku memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang asyik menikmati Bulgoginya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil, belepotan disana-sini padahal umurnya paling tua diantara kami ber-8.

Dengan cepat aku menghabiskan sangchae-ku dan beralih memandangi pemandangan sambil menunggu Yesung menghabisakan makanannya. Tiba-tiba, ia menyodorkan bibimbap-nya kepadaku, "Ini, cobalah. Rasanya enak", katanya dan aku menerima suapannya, "Nae… enak", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Drrr–! Ponselku lagi-lagi bergetar, aku melihat kelayar ponselku dan segera menganggkatnya. "Yoboseyo!", kataku menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut. "… uh huh, arraso… Nde, dia bersamaku. Arraso… sebentar lagi. Jangan khawatir. Arraso", kataku diponsel itu lalu menutupnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan ajusshi cerewet itu?", tanya Yesung sembari membersihkan bibirnya yang penuh dengan saus bulgogi. "Darimana kau tahu, kalau beliau yang meneleponku?", tanyaku kembali yang bingung karena Yesung dapat mengetahui kalau ajusshinyalah yang tadi meneleponku.

"Ne, aku sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun, dia menyuruhku pulangkan?", tanyanya lagi.

"Nae… kurasa ini saatnya pulang. Ayo kita pulang", kataku sambil membantu membersihkan mulutnya.

"Arra, kau ke mobil duluan saja, biar aku yang bayar", kata Yesung, lalu ia beranjak pergi ketempat kasir. Tak lama setelah itu, kami pulang dan ternyata ajusshi rumah Yesung telah menunggu di depan pagar rumahku.

"Aigoo! Gongja darimana saja anda? Saya cemas menunggu anda. Makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh koki sampai sudah dingin", tutur ajusshi itu dan aku segera turun dari mobilnya.

Ajusshi Yesung telah berumur 40 tahun, namun tubuhnya tetap terlihat kekar dan rambutnya mulai memutih, ajusshinya bernama Kim Young Woon ajusshi. Aku heran dengan ajusshi yang satu ini, dia benar-beanr tahan dengan kelakuan Yesung padahal aku yang umurnya tidak jauh beda saja, sering kesal dengan kelakuan Yesung yang suka semena-mena.

"Aku sudah makan dengan So Haen, tidak perlu repot-repot", tutur Yesung dengan ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Young Woon ajusshi sendirian yang sedang birdiri disampingku.

"Jadi, dia sudah makan? Kamsahamnida So Haen-sshi, telanh mengurus gongja. Pasti sangat merepotkanmu", kata Young Woon ajusshi sambil membungkuk dihadapanku.

"Ne… Gwaechana ajusshi! Aku senang bisa membantumu", jawabku singkat.

Lalu ajusshi itu pamit dan pergi meninggalkanku dan aku segera masuk kedalam rumah. Sungguh 1 hari yang melelahkan. Terkadang aku iri pada Yesung, walaupun kedua orang tuanya pergi keluar negeri, tetapi ada ajusshi yang sangat sabar dan ada banyak pembantu dirumahnya.

Sedangkan aku hanya sendirian dirumah yang gelap ini, dikamarku sendirian.

Tluk–! Ada yang melempar jendelaku! Aku cukup terkejut, lalu aku mengintipnya sedikit, ternyata Yesunglah yang melempar jendelaku dengan sebuah batu kerikil.

"Ada apa Jong Woon?",tanyaku kepadanya setelah membuka jendela kamarku. Kamarku dan kamar Yesung besebrangan, sehingga Yesung sering mengacauku dimalam hari atau kapan pun dia mau.

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku Jong Woon! Atau aku akan menjitakmu!", pekiknya marah-marah.

"Coba saja kau kesini, Jong Woon!", tantangku mengingat dulu Yesung pernah mencoba melompat dari jendela kamarnya ke kamarku, namun ia berakhir dengan jatuh diatas semak belukar, aku ingin menertawakannya kalau dia sampai terjatuh lagi. Ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dan HOP!

"Aku akan menjitakmu sekarang", katanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai karena berhasil melompat kekamarku melalui jendela.

"Ani! Tidak sopan masuk kekamar seorang gadis malam-malam begini!", tuturku kaget melihat Yesung berhasil melompat memasuki kamarku.

"Pabbo! Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku kemari!", jawabnya sambil turun dari jendela kamarku dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku berjalan mundur dan berusaha melindungi keningku. Dulu aku pernah melihat Yesung menjitak kening Ryeowook dan hasilnya kening Ryeowook menjadi merah selama 2 hari.

"Jangan jitak aku!", pekikku karena ia sudah berhasil memojokkanku di dinding kamar. Yesung tersenyum licik dan mulai menganggkat tangannya, bersiap menjitak kepalaku, aku sudah pasrah dan menutup mataku.

Namun aku tidak merasakan ada rasa sakit di keningku, ketika kubuka mataku ternyata Yesung menyodorkan sekotak pocky.

"Ini, aku punya banyak dirumah, untukmu saja", katanya sambil menyodoskan pocky itu.

"Eh… eh… Gomawoyo", jawabku, lega ternyata Yesung tidak jadi menjitakku.

"Ne, aku hanya ingin memberimu itu, sekarang aku harus pulang atau ajusshi itu akan rebut mencariku lagi", tuturnya hendak melompat lagi dari jendela kamarku, "… tapi kau hutang 1 jitakkan denganku So Haen", tambahnya singkat dan langsung melompat kembali kekamarnya.

Setelah melihatnya kembali kekamarnya, aku segera menutup jendela kamarku, suasana kamarku kembali sepi, kedua orang tuaku telah lama bercerai, dan saat aku diharuskan menentukan pilihan, aku lebih memilih tetap tinggal dirumah ini, dengan berbagai alasan dan bantuan dari Yesung tentunya, sehingga aku diizinkan untuk tetap tinggal disini.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini keputusanku, aku harus bertahan walau sesepi ini, lalu aku segera meyimpan pocky pemberian Yesung dan segera tidur.

-Keesokan harinya-

Tin–! Tin–! Bunyi klakson mobil yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Ya! Itu bunyi klakson mobil Yesung yang telah menungguku didepan rumah, dengan cepat aku segera keluar dari rumah dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ne, kau tau yang namanya Heesica?", tanya Yesung saat didalam perjalanan.

"Nae, kenapa?", tanyaku kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan Yesung.

"Ani. Semalam dia meneleponku", tuturnya. DEG–! "Heesica meneleponnya? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?", pikirku dalam hati.

"… apa yang kalian bicarakan?", tanyaku.

"Itu privasi, aku tidak mau memberitahumu!", jawab Yesung dan membuatku gemas.

"Kalau begitu jangan bicarakan ini didepanku!", kataku ketus dan memalingkan wajah.

"Apakah dia gadis yang cantik?", tanyanya lagi.

"Ani! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku?", tanyaku kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu yang mana orangnya, bahkan aku kaget ketika ia meneleponku. Ketika aku tanyakan darimana ia mendapatkan nomerku, dia malah ber'kya-kya' ria dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku", tutur Yesung panjang lebar.

Namun aku hanya berdiam diri saja mendengar ocehannya. "… aku tau kau pasti mengenalnya, lagipula aku ini seorang namja dewasa yang kelak akan menikah dengan seorang yeojya dewasa, seperti yang dulu pernah kau bilang", tambahnya.

"Nde! Kalau begitu kau cari tahu saja sendiri tentangnya!", pekikku.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah?", tanya Yesung dengan tenang.

" Ne! Siapa yang marah aku hanya menghawatirkanmu, pabbo!", kataku kesal.

"Loh? Buat apa kau menghawatirkanku? Kau bilang, kau bukan ibuku", ujarnya lagi menggodaku karena telah berhasil memancingku untuk marah.

"… terserahlah", jawabku karena malas berdebat dengannya dan ia hanya terkekeh melihatku marah-marah.

Tak lama setelah itu kami tiba dikampus, saat hendak turun dari mobil dan pergi ke kelas,kami dihadang oleh seorang gadis beranbut pirang panjang dan berpakaian mencolok.

"Mo? Heesica? Apa yang…", tanyaku yang tiba-tiba dipotong Heesica ,

"Kyaaa–! Oppa! Ini aku Heesica yang kemarin meneleponmu", teriaknya lalu memeluk Yesung.

"Ne! Apa-apaan kau?", kataku yang kaget melihat Heesica. Yesung mencoba melepaskan diri dari Heesica namun gagal karena Heesica memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping(?) dengan erat.

"Oppa, ayo kit apergi ke cafeteria, ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!", ujar Heesica tanpa memerdulikan keberadaanku.

"So Haen, kau kekelas duluan, aku harus pergi bersamanya", tutur Yesung sembari menunjuk Heesica yang bergelantungan(?).

"Arraso, jangan telat masuk kelas yah, itu akan mempengaruhi nilaimu", peringatku. "Nae, jangan khawatir, jawab Yesung lalu pergi bersama Heesica dan meninggalkanku.

Plok–! "Kenapa Yesung bisa bersama Heesica?", tanya Young Sun seyelah menepuk pundakku.

"Hah? Ntahlah, aku juga keget, tiba-! "Kenapa Yesung bisa bersama Heesica?", tanya Young Sun seyelah menepuk pundakku.

"Hah? Ntahlah, aku juga keget, tiba-tiba ia muncul, padahal fakultas ilmu politik cukup jauh dari sini", jawabku menghela napas. "

Mungkin dia menyukai Jong Woon", sambung Jaejoong yang kebetulan bersama Young Sun. Aku kaget melihatnya, lalu bertanya ke Young Sun,

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa bersama-sama?"."Kebetulan tadi kami bertemu dijalan, jadi kami pergi ke kelas bersam-sama.

"Oh… Jinjja?", jawabku sambil terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?", tanya Jaejoong. "Ani, ayo kita kekelas bersama-sama", ajakku sambil tersenyum.

Sesampai dikelas, kami hanya menemui Young Sun dan Tae Ra.

"Mana yang lainnya?", tanya Jaejoong .

"Mereka sedang ke toilet", jawb Eun Sa.

"Kau tidak membantu Eunhyuk di toilet Tae Ra?", goda Young Sun sambil terkekeh.

"Nanti. Kalau kami sudah menikah… Kekekekekekekekeke…", jawab Tae Ra dengan bangga. "Mana Yesung? Biasanya dia ngekor dibelakangmu So Haen", tanya Eun Sa.

"Dia dibawa oleh Heesica", jawabku singkat dan langsung duduk dikursiku.

"Heesica? Apa yang diinginkannya dari Yesung?", tanya Tae Ra.

"Entahlah, mana aku tau!", jawabku singkat.

"Jangan-jangan gossip yang katanya dia menyukai salah satu dari namja-namja ini!", ujar Young Sun.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?", tanya Jaejoong. "Ani. Anggap tadi aku sedang mengunyah roti", jawab Young Sun singkat.

"Uwooooooooo!", teriak seseorang dari arah pintu kelas kami. Sontak kami semua kaget dan melihat kearah pintu kelas itu. Ternyata Eunhyuklah yang berteriak dan dari belakangnya muncul Ryeowook yang terengah-engah dan mereka berdua mendatangi kami.

"So Haen, percayakah kau apa yang kami lihat?", tanya Eunhyuk bersemangat.

"Mwo? Nilai ujian? Kucing terbang? UFO?", tanyaku kembali.

" Aniyo! Ani! Lebih hebat lagi!", kata Eunhyuk menggebu-gebu.

"Ne! Cob kau duduk terlebih dahulu lalu mulai bercerita dengan tenang", ujar Eun Sa. Lalu Eunhyuk segera duduk, begitu pula Ryeowook.

"Tadi kami melihat Yesung dan Heesica di cafeteria", tutur Ryeowook.

"Nde… nde… dan lebih hebatnya lagi, tadi aku melihat mereka berdua bermesraan dan berpegangan tangan!", lanjut Eunhyuk dengan semangat.

"Hyukjae, tenanglah sedikit, jangan bergerak-gerak tidak jelas seperti itu", omel Tae Ra yang melihat kaki namjanya bergerak kesana kemari.

"Arraso, mianhe. Habis Yesung jarang sekali bisa dekat dengan idola kampus seperti itu, diakan sedikit-sedikit 'So Haen', 'So Haen' dan tiba-tiba dia bersama wanita lain! Kyaaaa–!", kata Hyukjae yang sangat menggebu-gebu. "Jangan seperti tante-tante penggosip pabbo!", tutur Tae Ra sembari mencubit kaki Eunhyuk. "Awawawawawa! Arraso! Arraso! Mianhe!", kata Eunhyuk kesakitan. "Makanya jangan seperti itu…", kata Tae Ra.

"… jadi, So.. Hae…n…", tambah Tae Ra yang menghentikan omongannya setelah melihatku, begitu pula yang lainnya mereka memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

" Ada apa dengan kalian?", tanyaku kebingungan. Tapi aku heran, tiba-tiba suaraku menjadi parau dan pipiku menjadi basah. Ryeowook menyodorkanku sebuah saputangan.

"Gunakan ini…", katanya singkat. Ternyata aku menangis!

"Aigo! Kenapa mataku berair seperti ini? Aku ketoilet dulu yah", kataku pelan lalu buru-buru pergi.

Saat aku hendak keluar kelas, aku menabrak Yesung yang mau masuk ke kelas.

Aku melihatnya sekilas lalu buru-buru meninggalkannya, namun ia masih sempat menggenggam tanganku.

" So Haen, gwaenchanayo? Ada yang menggangumu? Siapa?", tanyanya lembut.

"Ani! Lepaskan!", pekikku melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari pergi. Yesung hanya terdiam memandangiku.

Dan ternyata Tae Ra, Eun Sa dan Young Sun pergi mengejarku dan mereka bertemu dengn Yesung.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau", kata Tae Ra.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!", ujar Eun Sa.

"Tiada kata maaf bagimu!", lanjut Young Sun. Perkataan mereka bertiga membuat Yesung sangat kebingungan san langsung masuk kelas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?", tanya Yesung. "Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu, yang pasti mereka semu bilang ini salahmu", ujar Ryeowook. Yesung segera duduk dikursinya dan menatap lurus kearah pintu, "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?", pikirnya didalam hati.

-Di Toilet-

"So Haen, gwaenchanayo?", tanya Eun Sa.

"Ne… Gwaenchana", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau cemburu yah?", tanya Young Sun tanpa basa-basi.

"Ani… Aku hanya belum bisa melepaskannya", tuturku. "Kalau begitu kalian pacaran saja", usul Tae Ra.

"Aniyo! Kami dekat hanya sebatas adik kakak dan tetangga saja, tidak lebih", ujarku,

"… mungkin aku mengantuk tadi. Ayolah, aku tiak apa-apa! Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar", kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak yakin", timpal Tae Ra.

"Nde… 100% yakin! Aku hanya mengantuk saja tadi", jawabku singkat, "… baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas", ajakku lalu kami semua segera kembali ke kelas.

Saat diperjalanan menuju kelas, kami bertemu dengn Heesica, entah mengapa, ketika aku melewatinya ia menyengkangku hingga terjatuh.

" Aiiiish!", rintihku memegang kepalaku. "Ne! Ayo minta maaf!", teriak Young Sun, namun diacuhkan oleh Heesica yang terus berjalan.

"Gwaenchanayo?", tanya Eun Sa. "Nde… gwaenchana", jawabku lagi. Dan kami pun segera kembali ke kelas.

-Dikelas-

Hari ini dosen yang mengajar itu Minho seosaeng, seorang seosaeng yang nyentrik dan hebat. Saat tiba dikelas, Yesung yang tadinya sedang ngobrol-ngobrol deng Jaejoong, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya kepadaku.

"So Haen, gwaenchanayo?", tanyanya sambil menggengam tanganku. "Nae, gwaenchana", jawabku tersenyum.

"Gara-gara Heesica?", tanyanya lagi.

DEG–! Perasaanku bergetar mendengar nama itu, namun aku mencoba menahannya.

"Ani. Tidak ada hubungan dengannya, tadi aku mengantuk dan buru-buru ingin ke toilet, makanya tadi aku sangat tergesa-gesa sampai menabrakmu", tuturku berbohong.

"Jinjja?", tanyanya lagi. "Nde! Percayalah kepadaku Yesung", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Arraso, kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan padaku, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun membuatmu bersedih", tuturnya sambil tersenyum. "Gomawo", kataku singkat.

Tak lama setelah itu Minho Seosaeng datang sambil membawa tumpukan makalah yang belum diperiksanya dan langsung memulai pelajaran.

"Sssst–! Ryeowook! Ini!", panggilku ke Ryeowook untuk mengembalikan saputangannya, "... aku tidak menggunakannya", lanjutku.

"Aah… arraso. Gwaechanayo?", tanyanya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar pertanyaan itu hari ini.

"Gwaenchana", jawabku mengacungkan jempolku.

Seusai mata kuliah, kami memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama dibawah pohon kemarin dan Young Sun beserta Ryeowook pergi membeli makan siang untuk kami.

Saat kami sedang duduk-duduk dibawah pohon, tiba-tiba Heesica muncul dan langsung menerjang Yesung. "Oppaaaaaa–!", teriaknya smabil memeluk Yesung.

"Omona! Kau lagi! Mengganggu sekali!", tutur Yesung yang resah dipeluk oleh Heesica.

"Aah… Oppa, jangan begitu dong", ujar Hesica tanpa memerdulikan sekitar, "… aah, annyeong semuanya", tambahnya setelah melihat kami. Kami hanya terdiam melihatnya.

Lalu Young Sun dan Ryeowook datang membawa 8 botol minuman dan 8 kotak makanan.

"Mwo? Kenapa Heesica ada disini? Aku beli makanannya pas-pasan loh!", tutur Young Sun dan diikuti Ryeowook sambil membawa 2 kantung besar. Dengan cepat Young Sun membagi-bagikan makanannya tanpa memerdulikan Heesica.

Kelihatannya Young Sun, bahkan Ryeowook terlihat tidak menyukai kedatangan Heesica karena mereka berdua terlihat gelisah. "Ini tangkap minumanmu So Haen!", tutur Ryeowook lalu melemparkan sebotol jus jeruk kepadaku. HAP–!(?)

Botol itu tidak mendarat dikedua tanganku, melainkan seseorang yang sekarang tengah berdiri didepanku.

" Gomawo Ryeowook oppa~!", kata Heesica yang menangkap botol jusku. "… kau pasti fans beratku sampai tahu minuman kesukaanku", tambahnya yang langsung membuat kami terdiam, terutama Ryeowook, wajahnya terlihat shock.

"Heh! Apa kau tidak dengar tadi Ryeowook memanggil nama So Haen? Bukan dirimu!", omel Tae Ra. "Sudahlah Tae Ra, tidak apa, aku bisa beli sendiri nanti", kataku berusaha menenangkan Tae Ra.

"Arraso! Tapi tidak ada jatah makanan untukmu Heesica!", lanjut Tae Ra.

Aku melihat kea rah Heesica, dia terlihat kelaparan, yang pernah kudengar jurusan ilmu politik jauh lebih keras dan berat ketimbang jurusan manapun.

"Uhm… Heesica, ini, makanlah milikku, aku sedang tidak lapar", tuturku sambil tersenyum. Heesica terdiam dan mengambil makananku lalu mulai melahapnya.

"Kau yakin memberikannya So Haen?", tanya Eunhyuk.

"Nae… tidak apa", jawabku. Kami duduk melingkar Tae Ra, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Jaejoong, Young Sun, Eun Sa, Heesica, Yesung lalu aku.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menyodorkan sesendok makanannya,

"Ini, kau bisa sakit nanti", tuturnya dan tanpa basa basi aku langsung menerimanya, jujur saja cacing-cacing dalam perutku sudah minta diberi makanan.

"Yesung oppa! Aku juga mau!", bujuk Heesica dengan manja.

"Ani! Kau berisik sekali! Sungguh mengganggu! Makan saja makananmu itu!", kata Yesung yang mulai ngomel.

Tapi kau sungguh heran, Heesica benar-benar tahan dengan kelakuan kasar dari Yesung. "Aah… oppa jangan begitu dong", ujar Heesica sambil memeluk erat Yesung, namun Yesung tidak memerdulikannya dan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Heesica terus menempel dan memeluk lengan Yesung. Selama itu pula ia terus menjahiliku, seperti merobek tasku, mencoret buku catatanku bahkan kembali menyengkangku didepan semuanya.

Tae Ra dan Young Sun benar-benar marah melihat kelakuannya namun aku dan Eun Sa selalu berusaha menenangkannya

. Begitu pula dengan Yesung, Heesica sering menerjangnya hingga terjatuh sampai-sampai kemeja putihnya menjadi kotor. Sampai akhirnya tibalah saat pulang, kami berdua baru saja dari perpustakaan, hendak pulang dan sedang menuju ke tempat parkir.

Eun Sa dan yang lainnya telah pulang dari tadi dan kami pulang tepat pukul 8 malam.

-Ditempat parkir-

"Sungguh 1 hari yang melelahkan dengan kehadiran Heesica", tutur Yesung sambil menghela napas saat berjalan kemobilnya bersamaku.

"Tapi kau menikmatinyakan?", ujarku terkekeh.

"Siapa bilang? Dia jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada ajusshi cerewet itu. Sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu!",kata Yesung marah-marah.

"Ne! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Siapa tahu dia adalah yeojya dewasa yang akan menikahimu kelak", kataku Yesung tidak memerdulikan ucapanku dan langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan cepat.

"So Haen, bagaimana kalau kau makan saja dirumahku? Ajusshi cerewet itu pasti akan senang", usul Yesung.

"Terserah kau saja", jawabku singkat.

"Kyaaaaa–!", teriak seseorang. "So Haen! Kau dengar itu?", tanya Yesung memandang kearahku.

"Ya! Ayo kita periksa!", lanjutku. Kami mengikuti asal dari suara itu an suara itu berasal dari gang-gang sempit didekat tempat parkir kami. Kami mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hey, manis apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tutur seorang namja berambut jabrik sambil melihat kearah tubuh seseorang yang ada didepannya.

"Ayo temani oppa sebentar", tutur seorang namja yang rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan sambil mengitari si gadis dan temannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Biarkan aku pergi!", pekik gadis itu.

"HEESICA!", teriakku didalam hati. "Astaga! Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang, ternyata dia masih mengikutiku! Pabbo! Sungguh Pabbo!", ujar Yesung sangat kesal.

"Kita harus menolongnya Jong Woon!", tuturku. "Ya! Harus!", ujar Yesung melemparkan tasnya dan pergi menuju tempat Heesica, sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memeluk erat tas miliknya.

"Wooo… tubuhmu indah juga, biarkan oppa melihatnya", ujar namja berambut jabrik dan menahan Heesica ditembok.

"Ani! Lepaskan aku! Toloooong!", teriak Heesica sekeras-kerasnya.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek!", ujar Yesung menyelamatkan Heesica dan aku memandanginya deri kejauhan.

"Oppa! Tolong aku!", pekik Heesica.

"Pabbo! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang dari tadi! Kenapa kau tidak pulang?", teriak Yesung hingga membuat Heesica kaget dan membuatku kaget juga karena aku tidak pernah melihat Yesung semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Heh! Berani juga kau! Ayo lawan kami!", sergah namja berrambut acak-acakkan. Aku kaget ternyata Yesung sangat pandai berkelahi, setiap tinjuannya selalu penuh perhitungan dan kuat sehingga kedua namja itu sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Yesung.

Namja berrambut jabrik telah jatuh usai dipukul bagian tengkuknya oleh Yesung dan ia mulai memfokuskan diri kepada namja satunya.

Heesica jatuh terduduk tak jauh dihadapanku, sehingga aku mendekatinya dan menolongnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya dan aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Dengan cepat, pertarungan diselesaikan, namja berrambut acak-acakan itu tumbang setelah lengannya dipatahkan oleh Yesung.

Yesung menghela napas dan "Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi atau akan kupatahkan kedua kakimu", ujarnya kepada namja yang seang merintih kesakitan itu.

Lalu Yesung datang menghampiri kami berdua. "Gwaenchanayo?", tanyanya.

"Nae… gwaenchana", jawabku sambil membantu Heesica berdiri.

"… kami akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang", tutur Yesung membalikkan badannya.

JLEB–! Cipratan darah mengenai wajahku, aku menutup kedua mataku, saat kubuka namja itu tersenyum menyeringai, ia berdiri dihadapanku dengan sebuah pisau dan memutarnya, tepat di perutku. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku menjadi gelap dan yang paling terakhir kuingat adalah teriakan Yesung yang memanggil namaku.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

nah, gimana? makin panjang yah? makin bingung

author juga bingung ngebacanya gara-gara kepanjangan..

pokoknya yang udah baca wajib **review**! Biar disayang sama bias-biasnya XDDD

Gomawo buat **Kim Taena-sshi** atas kritik dan sarannya, benar-benar sangat membantu XDD

just wait for the last chap for So Haen XDDD


End file.
